


Grieving

by roseandheather



Category: The Closer
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandheather/pseuds/roseandheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sharon Raydor kisses Brenda Leigh Johnson, it's with a weapon in her hand. Alludes to previous Fritz/Brenda. THIS IS ANGSTY PEOPLE. Written for LJ's leanstein for a meme challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grieving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leanstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanstein/gifts).



The first time Sharon Raydor kisses Brenda Leigh Johnson, it's with a weapon in her hand.  
  
What a shock.  
  
Brenda always cleans her gun on the twelfth of November. The endless repetition, the endless minutiae, keep her from remembering the horrible phone call that stole half her world.  
  
Everyone knows to leave her alone on the twelfth, because the only man who could provide any comfort to her was killed by a drunk driver in the world's cruelest twist of fate.  
  
Thank God the only _woman_ who could comfort her had an office just down the hall.  
  
The tears are puddling in gun oil by the time Sharon makes it down. "Brenda," she whispers, and the pale blonde looks up, eyes stark with grief.  
  
Sharon doesn't cross the line. She flings herself over it and never looks back.  
  
The kissing turns into curses, into whispered confessions, into more than a few tears and yet more kissing and promises that no, she won't leave the way he did, there's no force in heaven or on earth that could take her away, she swears on her life.  
  
Afterward Sharon helps her put the weapon back together, click by metallic click, fingers intertwining around the cold metal barrel.  
  
The first time Sharon Raydor kisses Brenda Leigh Johnson, it's with a weapon in her hand.  
  
Thank God, it's not the last time.


End file.
